Fallout 4?
by mrourke283
Summary: First fan fiction. I have always loved the Fallout series and I love Bethesda so I decided to make a fan fic. Hope you enjoy.


Fallout 4?

It is the year 2299, 222 years after the great war. It was an average afternoon and Frank was patrolling the Vault's main door. He had a nervous feeling but he didn't know why. Then Frank was engulfed in flashing red lights and the honking of an alarm. He knew exactly what was going on. See, Frank was always a mechanical type of guy and 3 days earlier he snuck down to the generator room to look at the nuclear powered generators, they amazed him. He saw something wrong while inspecting the large machines. He immediately went to tell the vault overseer but the overseer was very mad at him for sneaking down into a restricted area that he didn't pay mind to the generator problems.

BOOM! Frank couldn't hear for a couple seconds but he saw the black smoke rising from what was left of the vault. He was angry because he tried to warn everyone in the vault but they wouldn't listen. Frank didn't know what to do or if to do anything at all, all of his friends were in that vault. He lied on the ground for a while just thinking about what to do. While he was thinking he looked down, he knew it was dirt but the pictures he saw were of wavy grass and not charred and dried earth.

He decided to try and find civilization. In the distance he saw large buildings most with sides or tops missing he knew that was the old city of Boston but he knew it would be dangerous to go into the city so he went to look for a small town if there was one. He walked for at least 3 hours before he heard the noise of running water he didn't know what it was. After walking up a small hill he saw what he thought was a town so he headed towards it.

After about 3 minutes of walking he was there. The houses were like large metal cubes that temporarily shroud their inhabitants in a bubble of security and safety in a world that was so cruel. There were about five houses and one store. Frank went in the store and asked for a nuka-cola. The store's owner said "That will be 5 caps." Frank said "What are caps." The store owner looked astonished and said "Well you obviously have no idea what happening outside the vault, do you?" Frank said "I lived in a vault west of here but yesterday the nuclear generator exploded, I was the only survivor." The store owner said "Well we ought to call you 'The Survivor'." Frank found it oddly fitting. The store owner said "Here have this nuka-cola on the house."

Frank noticed a girl from across the store she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen considering that there were only about 3 other girls his age in the vault. She noticed him staring at her and she walked over to him and introduced herself saying "Hi, I'm Veronica." Frank said "I'm The Survivor." She smiled and said "How did you get that name." He explained to her what happened over the past few days and she looked interested. He asked what is what like to live outside the vault and she told him about the raider attacks and the occasional super mutant, she also mentioned a rumor about a scientist at the Institute who has been researching androids. He asked for her to tell more about the androids but she said that it was all she knew. They talked a little more but it was getting late and the store owner was closing up but said Frank could sleep on the floor tonight and gave him a blanket.

The next day Frank was about to leave the town when Veronica ran to him and asked where he was going and he said "The only place I can go, The Institute." She said "Please take me with you, I can't stay trapped here, but I can't go out there alone." He agreed.

They were just outside the city when he heard gunshots on the next street. They went to investigate and saw a band of raiders fighting people in large metal suits with laser weapons. After the fighting was done Frank went to go talk to the people in suits Veronica tried to grab him, but he still walked over anyway. One of the people said "Halt, stand back." Frank said "Sorry to interrupt, by the way, who are you." The same guy said "We are the Brotherhood of Steel, we defend the innocent people of the wasteland." They walked away. Frank thought that there really is more in the wasteland than meets the eye. He picked up two guns and some ammo from the dead raiders and gave one gun to Veronica and they continued.

They were walking down a street when he saw a woman running towards him. He put his hand on his gun. The woman said "Have you seen an android named Prometheus." Frank said "Wait, you know about the androids." The woman said "Of course, I know that makes them into slaves...They can feel and think like humans yet he makes the poor things into slaves." Frank said that he didn't see an android and the woman ran away. "We must be getting close." said Veronica.

They finally arrived at the old M.I.T. building or 'The Institute'. They walked inside and were met by 3 large robots with missile launchers and lasers, and an old man. The old man said "What are you doing here." Frank said "We are only here to look at the androids ." "How do you know my name?" said . "There was a lady outside that told us." said Frank. "Ohh so you met the people who are trying to destroy my genius." said . "I guess so." said Frank. "Come on in I will show you around but don't try anything funny." said . Frank, Veronica, and walked down a large hall way with half built androids on either side Frank and Veronica were amazed.

Frank looked at one android specifically, one with no fake skin on yet, he could see all of its circuits and processors. "Where did you get the Vault-Tec Pip-boy 3000 circuit board from." said Frank. "Ahh...a we have a tech guy in our presence. I got them from an abandoned vault a few klicks north of here, the inhabitants had all moved out and made a town nearby." said . "I know a little bit." said Frank. "Nice F3G500 processor." said Veronica. Frank looked astonished. "Found a bunch in an old warehouse." said . "I didn't know you knew about this stuff." said Frank. Veronica said "My dad was the town mechanic and computer fixer."

"Do you really turn them into slaves?" said Frank. "Ohh no, or at least I don't. I make them into personal protectors. It is the people who own them that do." said . "Then why are there people who say that you make them into slaves." said Veronica. "Silly people don't know what a personal protector is. I mean sure, they can think and have feelings but slaves, no." said .

The next day the three went into the wasteland to test out 3 new androids. Frank and Veronica were amazed at how human like the androids were. "We are heading to the old gardens to a small raider camp." said . When they got there Veronica said "Wait! Those things aren't raiders." She was right there were about 10 people with metal suits on, but not normal metal suits, they had large metal coils coming out of them creating a force field of electricity around them. "No, I know who they are. They are called 'The Enclave'. They tried to build America again but by destroying everyone and everything in the wasteland...I thought they were wiped out in D.C." said "Oh by the way your laser weapons are useless against them." They scouted out the area thinking of ways to attack the Enclave. had a plan "Wait, just after the war they tried making everyone join the Enclave. See if you can look for an old store that used to sell Enclave suits." The androids left and about an hour later, came back with 3 suits. "We couldn't find any more." said one of the androids. Frank, Veronica, and one of the androids put on a suit.

The three walked over to the group of Enclave. "Hey" said one of Enclave soldiers "are you Enclave." "Of course." said the android. "How can we tell." said another one of the Enclave. "You can tell that those petty fools known as wastelanders aren't Enclave" said Veronica "I know you don't have the same feeling about us." "Welcome to what we thought were the last of the Enclave." said the Enclave soldier that was in front of them. "We are going to clean out a town called Riverside, want to come?" said the same Enclave soldier. "Yes" said Frank. Just outside the outskirts of Boston they decided to fulfil their plan.

While all of the other Enclave soldiers were in front of Frank, Veronica, and the android, they pulled out knives and silently slit the throats of the 3 trailing soldiers. One of the Enclave noticed and started shooting. Frank, Veronica, and the android grabbed the dead bodies and held it in front of them to block the plasma bursts. While this was happening The other androids and ambushed the Enclave from behind. Within about 10 seconds the shooting was over. Frank peeked over the dead body and saw and the other androids standing over the dead bodies of the other Enclave. "Well that was fun." said Veronica.

Frank felt oddly calm about killing the man. "Something bothering you?" said Veronica. "Actually, no not at all." said Frank. They all went back to the Institute. "Well I am glad the androids worked," said "here let me show you something." They all walked into a large room with conveyer belts and large machines. "This is where we will mass produce protectors of the wasteland." said . "I just have one more thing to do."said . "What's that?" said Frank. "Program in a more capable fighting protocol. Frank would you do the honors."said . Frank stepped in the cylinder shaped pod. Frank felt part of something bigger, and that he was helping people to create a better future. Veronica said "By the way you never told me your real name." "Frank." Veronica winked at him and there was a flash of light.


End file.
